Team Crusaders: The New Sonic Heroes
by rzewuskiadrian
Summary: Join Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle as they travel through Sonic games. They will encounter new friends, enemies, and so much more.
1. The Intro

In the main street of Ponyville, ponies in all sorts of ways was trotting down the road in any direction there heading. But as the main street was at a normal state, an orange pegasus school-aged filly with a pink mane and tail (with a helmet on of course) zoomed along the middle of the main street with her scooter. She was traveling at a fast acceleration down west of the street. Ponies started to jump out of the way so they won't get hit by the crazed pony on a scooter. The scooter pony got on a tilted plank and jumped really high, doing a 560 degree turn. She landed right on the dime and continued to zoom along to Sweet Apple Acres. Almost every pony cheered for her amazing stunt, whistling and in awe of something phenomenal.

At Sweet Apple Acres, you can see thousands of apple trees, filled with delicious, shiny, and juicy apples. The pegasus pony on a scooter zoomed down the dirt paved road which lead straight towards the barn. The barn stood tall and proud, home to The Apple Family.

As the scooter-ed pegasus pony reached the gate, she tried stopped the scooter, but she tripped over a rock which made the pony separate the pony with her scooter. The pony circled towards a pile of hay bales and crashed towards them. The organized pile of hay was turned into one, whole glop of hay. The crash that happened drew the attention of an orange earth pony with a yellow mane and tail (she wore a cowboy hat). The earth pony saw the pile of hay and walked towards it.

"What in tarnation happened here?" she asked out loud. She looked around the area and couldn't find anyone. Then she heard a sound coming from the pile of hay. The same pony who zoomed along the street came out of the pile, all covered on hay. The orange pony noticed the look of the pony.

"Scootaloo? What are you doing covered in hay?" the earth pony asked Scootaloo.

"Oh! Applejack! I'm SO sorry about the mess I made! I was in a hurry to find Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. I found a way to get our cutie marks in no time." Scootaloo apologized to Applejack.

"Well next time try to be careful next time, okay sugar cube?" Applejack asked.

"Don't worry I will." Scootaloo replied. Applejack started to reorganize the pile of hay until Scootaloo asked Applejack something.

"Applejack, do you know where Applebloom and Sweetie Belle are?"

Applejack thought for a moment, "I think they're at the clubhouse or somewhere around there."

"Okay, thanks Applejack!" Scootaloo rushed to the clubhouse as fast as she could.

"Your welcome!" Applejack yelled back.

As Scootaloo ran as fast as she could to the clubhouse, she heard a loud scream. It sounded like a girly scream, like some pony injured herself. Scootaloo noticed it was Sweetie Belle's scream. Scootaloo ran even faster too the clubhouse.

**About a few minutes later...**

When Scootaloo finally reached the clubhouse, she can hear chatter coming from the inside. She knew her friends were in there discussing on how to get their cutie marks. Scootaloo climbed up the ladder and walked into the clubhouse.

"Hey girls." Scootaloo said, "Whatcha' up to?" The two other ponies were exited to find out Scootaloo was here.

"Hi Scootaloo." a peach colored pony with a red mane and tail with a big, red bow replied back. "Sweetie Belle and I were just talking about ways to get our cutie marks."

"Well stop the discussing, because I know a way we can get our cutie marks in no time." Scootaloo happily said. "Applebloom, Sweetie Belle. Prepare to be amazed." Scootaloo took out three tickets which grants access to the Ponyville Museum.

"Tickets to the Ponyville Museum?" Applebloom wondered. "Are we gonna get our cutie marks in working in a museum?"

"Nope." Scootaloo replied. "I heard about this legend, which said that the stone trio of ponies in the middle of the foyer inside the museum can grant a wish to three ponies on a special day. And that day is today!" Scootaloo smiled with her eyes closed.

There was an awkward silence inside the clubhouse for a couple of seconds. Until Applebloom started to laugh. Sweetie Belle started to chuckle at Applebloom's laugh.

"Ahahahaha! Are you serious? A statue? Granting a wish? Ahahahahahaha! That's the best thing I've heard all day! Ahahahaha!" Applebloom laughed out loud. (LOL)

"Do you want to get cutie mark or not?" Scootaloo angrily said. "Sweetie Belle, are you with me?" she asked Sweetie Belle.

"I suppose we can give it a try. If it only happens once a year, and that day is today, then we should at least TRY to do it." Sweetie Belle said.


	2. Spring Yard Zone

h


	3. Casino Night Zone

h


	4. Launch Base Zone

h


	5. Babs Seed and Big Arms

h


	6. Red Mountain and Mount Vesuvius

h


	7. Final Chase

h


	8. Mystic Mansion

h


	9. Silver Spoon and Egg Golem

h


	10. Radical Train

h


	11. Shamar (Arid Sands)

h


	12. Aquarium Park

h


	13. Diamond Tiara and Dark Guardian

h


	14. Sky Road

"Alas, poor Cubot. I knew him well." Orbot held Cubot's box head.

"Arrgh! Me voice chip's gone all cattywampus!" Orbot exclaimed.

Eggman turned to the three fillies, "Thanks to those three pests, EVERYTHING has gone all "cattywampus"! Now that pink brat has control on all my mechs. That key was the only thing that kept all my machines in my control. Until _somebody _had the guts to kick it out of my hand!" Eggman turned to Apple Bloom because she was the one that knocked the key out of Eggman's hand. Apple Bloom's bow wilted down and her face was filled with guilt. She turned back from everyone else and looked at the view. She saw several clouds, dotted with spherical shaped mountains, which were ringed with clouds. "_This is a really beautiful site._" Apple Bloom thought to herself. "_I wish Applejack was here to see this with me._" she thought again.

There was an awkward silence for a bit, until Cubot finally said, "Arrgh! That scalawag Apple Bloom has ruined me voice chip. I remember now! We must giver er' a whoopin' of her life!"

Scootaloo felt sorry for Apple Bloom being accused all the time, so Scootaloo stood up and stated, "Stop accusing her! She was just trying to help!"

"Help? Help?! HELP!? She only HELPED by making matters worse, despite you wrecking my train and the white one destroying my Egg Mobile at the casino." Eggman replied.

"Oh, well _excuse_ usfor destroying your toys Mr. HeyImSoFatAndImBaldWithAMustache, we were sent here for no apparent reason and we thought you were the person that sent us here." Sweetie Belle yelled. She started to fill up with tears, but she sniffed them back into her body.

Eggman thought of what Sweetie Belle just said, he stared at the opposite direction where Apple Bloom was staring at, wondering about what really happened. He put his head down and crossed his arms and said, "And how were you sent here by chance? By some sort of black hole that just sucked you in?"

Scootaloo silently stated, "All we did was made a wish upon a shooting star. And next thing before you know it, BOOM! We were in some sort of city filled with springs."

"Did you know what you wished for?" Eggman wondered.

"I wished that I could get my cutie mark by flying like Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo remarked.

Sweetie Belle jumped in and said, "I wished I could get my cutie mark by using magic like Rarity. Someday I wanna make dresses like her."

Eggman thought of those two statements. He glared at the bright sky and noticed something Sonic said before he got captured: "Wow. Those are some dreams, I bet if you worked hard on it you'll make your dreams come true. Maybe you were sent here because maybe someone wanted to test you on teamwork and other stuff. Seriously, I have no clue how you came here." Eggman then realized something, "Now I know how it feels!" he shouted out loud. He walked towards Apple Bloom and sat down next to her.

"Uh? What are you doin'?" Apple Bloom questioned.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were curious on why Eggman was sitting next to Apple Bloom, so they sat next to Eggman. By now, everyone was looking at the bright sky. They all wondered the same thing: "_Will my dreams ever come true?_"

Eggman sighed, "I wished to rule the world, and build a magnificent empire. But that hedgehog Sonic always gets in my way. Every single time, my plans get foiled. But I never gave up. But now..." he paused and he remembered Diamond Tiara's deal, "I've been set up."

"How so?" Apple Bloom wondered.

"My plan has failed anyway, so I'll at least tell you what was it: a pink horse with a grey horse friend came up to me and offered a deal: If you capture these three so called "Cutie Mark Crusaders" then we'll capture Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds with him as well. Then... you will rule the world. I was idiotic enough to accept it. But I see it now: she wants my machines, Sonic, AND the Chaos Emeralds just to..." he turned his head down.

Scootaloo turned to Eggman and said, "Just to what?"

Eggman sighed, "She... wants... to get... re...ve...n...g...e...on...y...ou." Eggman was suddenly gone. The Cutie Mark Crusaders jumped and ran to Cubot and Orbot.

"What... just happened?" Apple Bloom questioned.

Scootaloo huffed, "He vanished... it was like he was... imaginary?" Scootaloo touched Cubot and Orbot to see if they were imaginary. She grabbed a rock and threw it at Orbot's head.

"Ow! Why'd you do that for?" Orbot whined.

"This was a SET UP!" Scootaloo yelled. Her face turned all red and came up to the two robots and spoke, "Tell us now on what just happened RIGHT NOW! Or I'll rip YOUR head off!"

"Scootaloo. Calm down." Sweetie Belle calmly said, trying to stop Scootaloo from raging.

"I will NOT STOP!" Scootaloo screamed. She tried to fly as high as possible, but she just went down to the ground.

"You gotta calm down Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom tried to stop Scootaloo. Scootaloo stopped. But she slowly came up to Apple Bloom and said, "Why do you think we were sent here? Why do you think we can't get our cutie marks? And why do you think we'll never return?"

"I never said anything like that!" Apple Bloom shouted back.


	15. Eggmanland

h


	16. End Of The World (Sonic 06)

h


	17. The Final Battle

h


	18. Back To Normal

h


End file.
